


Unholy creatures

by Mylipsarepoison



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Sabrina the Teenage Witch (TV)
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Betrayal, Dark Sabrina Spellman, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, Poetry, Ruler of Hell Sabrina Spellman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylipsarepoison/pseuds/Mylipsarepoison
Summary: "Because i am gonna tear your throat ear to ear before i let you wear my crown"Sabrina is the new queen of Hell and Caliban... well the thing's between them are complicatedall things considered.Caliban wants the crown and Sabrina who wants his head in a silver plate.
Relationships: Caliban (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina) & Sabrina Spellman, Caliban (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Sabrina Spellman, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) & Sabrina Spellman
Kudos: 2
Collections: CAOS, Collected Poems, Inspirational Quotes, witch/fantasy world fics





	Unholy creatures

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Inspirational_Quotes](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Inspirational_Quotes) collection. 



“You’re either with me or against me.” she said exasperated.

With a crown made of thrones adorned with the blood of the guilty and the innocent. 

The Queen of Hell take a step closer her blonde hair made of silk and blue eyes like the summer sky.

You will not find what you are seek in them mercy or forgiveness. 

She carrie herself with grace in the room of whom have lost their own honour and faith for a ephemeral moment of delight.

Vicious greedy and vain souls fallen away from the holy sacred light. 

"Hear me and hear me well former Prince of Hell. If you want to save that pretty head. We all acutely conscious of your fugacious youth." She said giving him a feral grin.

"You Will do as i command. Because i am gonna tear your throat ear to ear before i let you wear my crown." Malice filled her heart.

Petting his golden curls while the former Prince of Hell was chocking on his own blood. 

Weeping for his own life and a love he lost 


End file.
